


sweet dreams are made of this

by sakuyamons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I didn't knew what to write for the last part tbh, I have no idea what this it, I just wanted to do something about the gods-demigods relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might not be able to see their children in person, but that doesn't mean that they won't visit them in dreams from time to time.</p>
<p>Five times the Gods broke the rules and estabilished contact with their children in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but the relationship with the gods and their kids suddenly fascinated me i want them to help percy and annabeth welp

**I**

Percy dreams of the sea.

He had always liked the sea – the ocean and when he dreams, about friendly sharks, bad-mouthed whales, starfishes that make jokes that he still doesn’t understand because he’s six and plays with all kinds of fishes. He doesn’t need breathing, and maybe it’s because it’s a dream.

Sometimes a man with a big beard that looks like a fisher comes to play with him and the sea creatures, and he glares at the starfishes when they make those jokes that Percy doesn’t understand. The man grins at him and scoops him up as he makes funny faces and Percy giggles – only mom was this nice to him.

“You should come visit us sometime Percy!” Bobby the friendly shark suggests “Not only in dreams.”

The man sighs sadly, shaking his head, Percy would want to see these undersea dudes more often than he sees the people on his school, even though it’s a dream, because he doesn’t think Bobby the friendly shark exist, because he knows nothing about a underwater Kingdom, or a God called Poseidon, or what a demigod is, he’s just Percy.

“Hey.” Percy says, pointing to the man’s beard “You have a very long beard, I want one, too”

The man laughed at response, his laugh was contagious.

“I don’t think Sally would approve, little Percy” This isn’t the first time the man says Percy’s mom name, but Percy thinks it’s because it must have slipped him once. Because he always talks about his mom and the man actually likes to hear about her. For what Percy could see.

“I don’t care, when I grow up, I’ll have big beard, just like you!” He answers, crossing his arms “And a big fork!”

Poseidon looks at him puzzled.

“Percy, I’ve already told you, that’s a trident, not a fork.”

“No, it’s a big fork; do you use it to eat?”

Bobby the friendly shark laughs louder and all the sea creatures laugh – Poseidon seems offended at first, but then he lets in pass and laughs alongside them and Percy continues playing tag with Bobby the friendly shark and company meanwhile the King of the Seas grins every time Percy says ‘You’re it!’ before chasing him, until the dream ends and Percy wakes up.

Mom always comment that Percy smells like the sea when he wakes up from these dreams

* * *

 

**ii**

When the spiders (horrendous, terrifying, spiders) aren’t torturing Annabeth, she dreams of owls.

There’s a giant library, it’s full of books everywhere – very different books about very different things, such old and mysterious things as Homer’s lost poems to recent investigations about quantum physics, Annabeth is six and her head hurts every time she tries to read in school, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to read them.

Every time she meets the woman, she’s reading a different book every time – and she finishes them just in the time Annabeth arrives.

The woman has brown long hair and grey eyes (like hers), she’s very beautiful, her grey eyes are calculating, strict and cold, but then she looks up from her book and meets eye to eye with Annabeth, and she smiles at her and her grey eyes turn a little bit warmer.

She tells her about stories that for now make no sense for her now – such as the Greek myths, how the Gods were born, Chaos, Gaia, Tartarus, Uranus’ rise and fall, Kronos being defeated at the hands of Zeus, Athena and Poseidon’s fight over the now beautiful Athens ( _And the woman will have a spark of triumph in her eyes when she talks to her about it)_ The Trojan War and the Odyssey (although she skips inappropriate parts of the story, Annabeth will know when she’s a little bit older) and little Annabeth never interrupts her, because she’s way too impressed by how wise and powerful this woman is.

“I don’t like spiders” She comments once “They always come to bite me.”

“Disgusting creatures indeed, do not fear them, you’re above them, you’re superior to them, they hate you – and they fear you. That’s why they want you to be intimidated by them.”

“But they are scary!”

“Annabeth, such a brave and intelligent girl like you, should not fear those creatures.” Her eyes suddenly get a little bit darker, but it’s only for a millisecond “You do not know if you will face their Mother.”

Annabeth just nods and when she wakes up. She’s still scared of spiders, but will try not to show it to make the woman proud of her.

* * *

 

**iii**

Thalia is eleven and in the run from her useless mother, and when she dreams, she dreams of Zeus.

Not only Zeus, but of little Jason (who Mother lost, or gave to Father’s jealous bride) running towards her with a smile, Thalia scoops him up and hugs him telling him how much she loves and misses him. Zeus doesn’t play with them though – because he’s the King of the Gods and all that and needs to keep his strict reputation, Thalia supposes.

She’s on the clouds and chasing little Jason, who’s still a smart little shit and she’s amazed by the way he flies around like he was a little Peter Pan, she’s acting like a rational big sister and is worried about him, but Jason just giggles when she tells him to come down to the clouds.

“Lia!” Jason says “Try to fly!”

Thalia looks down and sees…the blue sky and how everything looks so little and she wants to throw up, she wants to be brave in front of baby Jason – although she isn’t sure if he can really see her, because it’s a dream. But heights scare the hell out of her – yes she’s a daughter of the God of the Skies.

She closes her eyes and tries to fly, but the only thing that she feels for a moment – is that she’s falling, falling and it’s horrible, she feels vertigo and thinks she’s going to die like in those moments, but suddenly she doesn’t feel like falling. When she opens her eyes, Zeus is holding her by the arms and Thalia feels embarrassed.

“Skies will never be hostile for a daughter of mine.” Zeus says “Try it again, Thalia, do not look down if you don’t want to.”

Thalia obeys and this time she’s…floating, okay, she doesn’t look down because she knows she’ll lose balance, but Jason squeals in happiness as he flies alongside her under the watchful eye of Zeus – she still thinks he’s shitty and she still hates heights, but for now, she plays with Jason as she calls him ‘Airhead’ and Jason observes delighted when she does sparks when she snaps her fingers.

Zeus might not play with them, but he knows how much Jason means (and will always mean) to her and even though she knows he’s dead, this is close enough.

(Jason wakes up at Camp Jupiter wondering who that girl is and why he misses her.)

* * *

 

** iv **

Piper isn’t sure what to think about the woman of her dreams.

She’s eight, and she’s often alone because daddy’s work and because she never met her real mom and when she finally gives up against the dyslexia and orders the teachers to go away so she can cry until dad comes back – even if they won’t talk much, because Dad’s busy.

When she meets the woman, she’s by far the prettiest woman she’ll ever met, prettier than all of Dad’s girlfriends, she smiles at her and play a dress-up game and Piper at first complains, because it’s boring and she’s no doll, but the woman is so damn good at convincing her that Piper gives up, at least have to be better than stupid dresses.

Meanwhile she dresses her up with pinky dresses at the beginning as Piper scoffs every time the woman asks _‘Do you like it, Piper?’_   the woman talks about love, talks about how if there’s no jealousy or pain there’s no real love, talks to her about how the happiest story can turn into the most miserable and how the saddest people can find happiness in each other, talks about men that went to war for love and how she should not underestimate when his dad plays the hero who gets the girl, because if he gets her, it’s because of something.

When she’s proving her a way more darker style, with a black dress and skull earrings, she talks about the bad side of love, about how sometimes it’s mistaken, about how sometimes it’s dangerous, about how as it can built people can also destroy them, talks about how sometimes you hate the person who you’re married to (And it isn’t their fault) and basically how love is a double-edged sword.

“How do you know that?” Piper asks.

The lady smiles.

“Oh, that’s a secret, do you like this style?

Piper looks at the mirror, she likes what she sees, it’s more deportive, a winter blue jacket with a yellow shirt and blue jeans, she uses simple earrings and she is…comfortable.

“Yes, yes I do. But ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“How can you know when it’s real and you should fight for it and difference it when it’s an illusion? What if the people that you would sacrifice for wouldn’t do the same for you? That isn’t love”

“Oh, Piper” Aphrodite says, smiling “Those answers, you’ll find them yourself, now, do you want ice cream?”

* * *

 

**v**

Every time Nico and Bianca dream, no matter what situation is, there’s a very pale man looking at them. He doesn’t speak to them, he doesn’t approach them and he’s there, like a ghost. Nico is too young to pay attention to it, so he ignores the man as he dreams about mythomagic where he can be a hero – maybe a son of Zeus, like Hercules and Nico doesn’t realize that Hades’ eyes darken every time Nico pretends to be a son of the King of the Gods.

Bianca’s different though, her dreams are of being free as the wind, of leaving Lotus Casino, being a normal girl with friends – a long life and full of prosperity, with Nico at her side being the adorable but very annoying sometimes brother that he is. And Bianca does pay attention to the pale man, she knows who he is and has figured it out not so long ago, but she keeps silent and greets him with a nod before the real dream begins and she ignores his presence as soon as she submerges herself in a world full of freedom and adventure and happiness that a child of Hades finds difficult to have, because the world is cruel to them.

That’s why Hades kept them there. And he silently promises to his daughter that one day her and Nico will have a happy ending.

_(Bianca’s life outside lotus casino will be happy, but short and unfulfilled though, and Nico will meet a tragic ending coming back to Tartarus to save Percy and Annabeth. And Hades will always have in mind that he couldn’t fulfill that silent promise.)_


End file.
